


【团兵】一万亿光年 #12

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	

（12）

青春期的孩子进到某个年龄段，班级里便总有那么几个孩子在那方面开窍比别人早。而在上过保健体育课之后，平常藏着掖着不为人知的躁动与好奇突然都有了合理的解释。女生相对而言比较害羞，谈及这类话题难免还会觉得不好意思，男生则不一样，尤其是早早开窍的那几个，责无旁贷就主动充当起了传道授业解惑的角色。他们开始私下偷偷交流一些东西，彼此心照不宣，等到那本封面被作业簿欲盖弥彰地挡住、不知道已经转手几次的杂志递到利威尔面前时，他从课本里抬起头，疑惑地问，什么东西？

他的邻桌，一个五大三粗的男生，把杂志往他手里一塞，神神秘秘地冲他挤眼：好东西，带回家去看，别被你爸妈发现了。利威尔听了点点头，也没多问，把东西收进书包便继续抄他的笔记。十四五岁的男孩子正值懵懂敏感的年纪，每天都为了各种各样的事骚动，利威尔将他们故弄玄虚的行为看在眼里，自己则淡然处之，他有自己的事情要做，对他的同学们骚动的原因是没那个闲心去一一过问的。

所以到了晚上，吃完晚饭他回到自己房间准备写作业的时候，打开书包看到那本杂志才想起来，还有这么个事。把书抽出来，成人杂志的封面女郎挺着一对傲人双峰朝他搔首弄姿，他草草地翻了几页，心想，一群没见过世面的小鬼。

跟这些刚开窍的孩子们不一样，利威尔对性这件事并不陌生。从前因为出身的关系，他很早就知道了男欢女爱到底是怎么一回事，后来被埃尔文带进兵团，军队那种地方，本来就男多女少，又因为调查兵团居高不下的死亡率导致新兵一茬一茬地换，血气方刚的年轻人抱着必死的觉悟进来这里，遇到看对眼的对象大多也不扭捏，不违反军纪的情况下，无论同性还是异性，你情我愿便直奔主题，毕竟死之前还能留下点念想总是好的。利威尔当然也收到过此类告白，男的女的都有，有的甚至还不止一次，但他都拒绝了，他不是能随便将就的人。然而这份不能随便将就的坚持，却在他的长官轻描淡写地提出同样的要求时瓦解得迅速而又彻底。直到现在他也想不明白，他和埃尔文的日常相处，一板一眼，公事公办，怎么就发展到了后来能同睡一张床的地步。

多想无益，以前想不明白的事，放到现在也不见得能找出个答案。房间外面传来由远及近拖拖沓沓的脚步声，埃尔文招呼他出去吃水果，他应了一声，把杂志放进书包收好，开门出去了。

结果晚上他却做了一个梦。

梦里有晃动的烛光和粗糙的砖墙，军服、皮带、长靴凌乱地丢了一地，床板吱嘎作响，他的双腿被分开架高，灼热的鼻息喷洒在锁骨和胸口，激起一片细小的颤栗。接着他被贯穿，被填满，疼痛与快感交替而至，泥淖一样逐渐漫过头顶。摇晃的视野与昏暗的光线令他视物艰难，唯一看得足够清晰的，是一双近在咫尺的眼睛，深不见底，足以将他整个吞噬的蓝色眼睛。

然后他醒了过来，直挺挺地躺在床上，虚汗淋漓。一看时间，才凌晨四点。

膝弯被人钳住的触感似乎还残留在皮肤上，鲜明得好像那不是一场梦。手顺着身体不经意地滑下去，却发现内裤前端的布料被黏滑的液体打湿了一片。他梦遗了。

这个身体，也发育到可以勃起的时候了啊。做贼一样蹑手蹑脚溜进洗手间的利威尔拧开水龙头的同时这么想着，一边小心地调节水流大小以免响声惊动另一个房间里熟睡的埃尔文，摸黑清洗起被他弄脏的内裤来。

吃早餐的时候他心不在焉，目光躲闪，连碰翻了手边装果酱的瓶子都毫无自觉。监护人奇怪地叫了他好几声，他这才如梦初醒般回过神，手忙脚乱地跳起来收拾，完了不等埃尔文开口，丢下一句我吃好了今天约了同学不用你送了便抓起书包飞也似地奔出了门。一口气跑到车站，他气喘吁吁地扶住膝盖，懊恼地想，我究竟在干什么。

他花了一整天的时间来平复心情。午饭时跟几个关系不错的男同学交流最新的电玩资讯，又听他们聊起哪个女生长得正点，大家嘻嘻哈哈，开几句无伤大雅的玩笑，放学后又留下来踢了场足球，一人独得三分的他如有神助，把隔壁班的队伍虐得垂头丧气元气大伤。精力消耗得差不多了，寻思着也能正常地面对监护人了，利威尔这才跟同学告别，磨磨蹭蹭地回了家。

一边拿钥匙开门一边说着我回来了，不料在推开门的同时他就愣在了原地。

他的监护人正好从浴室里出来，没穿上衣，只穿了条睡裤，裤腰松垮垮地挂在胯骨，往上则是凿在身体上的两道清晰的人鱼线。看样子他刚洗好澡，走出来的时候正用毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的头发，听到他的声音便停止了动作，笑着应了一声你回来啦。利威尔站在门口，傻了似的盯着那具还挂着水珠的精壮身体，怎么也挪不开视线。他的监护人倒是没察觉他的异样，顺手将毛巾搭在脖子上就去拿水喝。利威尔一直看着，看他走过去拉开冰箱门，看他拧开矿泉水瓶盖，看他仰起脖子喝水，那些刀刻出来一般的肌肉线条随着他的动作绷紧又舒展，暧昧地浮动在身体表面。

利威尔的喉结不自觉地上下滚动了一下。

那边的男人喝完了水，转过头来随口问道：“晚餐你想吃什——”

“你怎么不穿好衣服！”他几乎是用吼的喊出这句话，粗暴地打断了监护人的询问，随即头也不回越过对方径直奔回自己房间，重重地摔上了门。

摔门声振聋发聩，震得埃尔文一时间也没反应过来到底发生了什么。等他意识到不太对劲的时候，跟过去才发现孩子将房门反锁了。怎么了利威尔，出什么事了吗？他不断敲着门，有些着急，好一阵才听见门里面传出来一句我没事，你别管我。

隔着一扇门，利威尔背靠在门板上，听着监护人焦急关切的询问，颤抖着双手急急地解开皮带。埃尔文裸露的身体仿佛印在他的眼睛上，无论睁眼还是闭眼都挥之不去。下身起了反应，又胀又痛，难受得不得了。他咬住下唇，伸手自暴自弃地握住了自己。

这场突如其来的自慰没花太长时间便达到了高潮。射出来的那一刹那他顺着门板慢慢滑坐到地上，将头埋进了屈起的膝盖里。

不能再这样下去了。他想。

——TBC——


End file.
